


Trouble

by piss



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Dirty Talk?, M/M, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 01:48:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4416404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piss/pseuds/piss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amon and Shinohara are in a meeting when Juuzou decides to send some interesting pictures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> http://wendiga.tumblr.com/post/124946057584/juuzou-always-sends-shinohara-pictures-when-hes-at

Amon has chosen a local diner in the 20th ward for their meeting. All he told Shinohara was that he needed to talk to him. After Mado's passing Amon started being more reclusive, less talkative. Shinohara was sure he blamed himself for Mado's death. Everyone else did. He came prepared with words of comfort and motivation to get Amon back on track but he didn't expect the awkward silence that was to come. They ordered their food and suffered in silence until the waitress arrived with their meal. Shinohara was the first to break it with casual talk. Amon was compliant in replying at each of his questions, usually with a one word answer. With a sigh Shinohara started eating followed shortly by Amon. After a few minutes he couldm't take it anymore so he spoke.  
  
"Look. What happened there isn't your fault. Mado fought his best and-" A bang echoed in the diner, the inhabitans eyes turning to stare at the two of them. Amon had dlamed his fist on the table, making it tremble. His eyebrows were scrunched up and Shinohara didn't think he ever saw him in so much pain no matter how wounded  
  
"It is. If I didn'tâ€¦ wait. If I would of taken out the eye patch Mado woulf of lived." The silence fell once again, this time neither of them touched touched their food.   
  
"If it is then take responsability. Don't let anyone else get hurt. This is our job and sometimes we make mistakes and it's important we learn from them." Just then Shinohara's phone vibrated briefly. He reached in his pocket and pulled it out to find a message awaiting him from Juuzou. Curious, he opened it only to choke on his spit. Amon, who wore a flabbergasted expression, stared at him for some good few seconds before muttering: "Are you alright?"   
  
Shinohara quickly placed the phone back in his pocket and grabbed his glass of water, chogging up half of it and trying not to think of the text and picture Juuzou sent him. Juuzou, in his post bath moment, decided that it'd be the perfect time to send Shinohara a picture of himself. The picture cut right around his hips, his skin tinted pink from the warm water and his hand in a peace sign. His stitches were out (Shinohara is sure they'll be back when he gets home) but he still kept the red clips. It was so like him he almost chuckled before remembering he still hssn't answered Amon's question.   
  
"I'm fine, don't worry. Just slipped up for a second there." Shinohara said rubbing the back of his head. His phone vibrated again and again but Shinohara chose to ignore it. Amon nodded before his expression turned serious again.  
  
"Thank you, Shinohara."  
  
"It's the least I can do. Us investigators need to accept this fact. We'll make mistakes but we'll also learn from them. Mado would be proud."  
  
By the fourth time the phone buzzed Shinohara excused himself to the bathroom, prepared to scowl Juuzou but when he opened the texts his mouth fell agape. Among the two messages, now three of Juuzou complaining about his lack of response, there were two pictures of him in frilly panties and god where did he even get those? To say he looked amazing would be an understatement. Shinohara quickly dialed his number and answer was immediate.  
  
  
"Shinoharaaaa, what do you think of them? The panties I mean!"  
  
"Juuzou I told you I'm in a meeting with Amon. Couldn't you wait?"  
  
"They're cute aren't they? They suit me well." Shinohara gulped.  
  
"Juuzou.. I swear to-"  
  
"I can't wait until  you get to take them off. I can already feel it. Your hands all over my back and your thick cock rubbing against my ass. A-ah Shinohara!" Shinohara's mind started getting dizzy, his pants suddenly tighetening and despite his better judgement he couldn't bring himself to stop Juuzou.  
  
"You'd hug me like you always do and kiss my ear and neckâ€¦trail down until my navel."  
  
"Juuzou.."  
  
"You'd dip your tongue in while you grab my ass." Shinohara moaned, his free hand already unbuckling his belt.  
  
"Tell me, how hard are you?"  
  
"Hard. I bet you'd want to get your hands all over it."  
  
"Only for me?" Juuzou asked in a sweet tone. On the other line , with the phone put on speaker, his hands roam all over his chest stopping from time to time to play with his nipples.   
  
"Only for you. I'd get those panties off you, look at your beautiful body. I'd kiss you and then move to your nipples." Shinohara was stroking himself. He could hear Juuzou's gasps and moans and it only enticed him further   
  
"I wish you could see me. I'm all spread and ready for you Shinohara." Juuzou punctuated with an loud moan. He was close and so was Shinohara.  
  
"You have no idea how good you feel. So warm and tight." His strokers were becoming erratic, almost, almost there.  
  
"Ah! When you get mmh back, I'll let you come inside me." And that did it. Shinohara came, groaning and moaning while listening to Juuzou do the same. The line went silent for a few moments.   
  
"I can't wait till you come back from thst boring meeting." Juuzou complained before hanging up. Shinohara chuckled.  
  
When he came out of the restroom Amon has was already done with his meal and he looked much better.   
  
"Something important?" Amon asked.  
  
"Just Juuzou causing trouble again."  
  



End file.
